Neverland
by SkywalkerLover2011
Summary: Peeta Mellark is the boy who wouldn't grow up. Three years after their fantastic adventure he needs Katniss Everdeens help to save Neverland from a new threat that threatens to destroy it from the inside out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. This is my first Attempt at Hunger Games fanfiction. I'm very excited. This story is a sort of cross over between HG and Peter Pan. With Peeta being Peter and Katniss in a Wendy-ish role. I'm posting this chapter and the second one at the same time and the other updates will come sometime in the next week. I have all but finished this story so It will be completed. So I hope you enjoy:)**

"Katniss!" I hear my mother yell pulling me from my day-dream. "Katniss, please come down stairs."

I sigh, getting up off my bed and heading towards the stairs. I have a feeling I know what my mother is calling me down to talk about. I just turned sixteen and am now expected to court a worthy young man. Someone who my parents see as marrying material. They're worried though. Since I was thirteen I have been madly in love with Peeta Mellark, the boy who would never grow up.

Three years ago my parents decided I was too old to be sleeping in the nursery with my sister and brother. They said the fanciful adventure stories I told them were for children and were going to rot my siblings brains. It was apparently time that I grew up.

That night the most amazing thing happened. I awoke to see a boy close to my age crying as he tried to get his shadow to stick. After I sewed his shadow back on he offered me an escape from the pressures of growing up. He took me, my sister Prim, and my young brother Michael to Neverland, the most beautiful wonderful place in existence.

While in Neverland, we met Indians, mermaids, and faeries. We fought pirates and defeated the evil Captain Hook, freeing Neverland from his tyranny forever. I also got my first kiss. A kiss that helped Peeta get the strength and courage to rise up and defeat his enemy.

It's a moment I'll never forget. I have never felt more wonderful in all my life. But the moment was bitter-sweet because I knew that deep down I wanted to grow up and marry one day. I wanted to be kissed everyday. So I made the most difficult decision of my life and came home. But everyday I think about Peeta and that kiss.

My face drops the moment I hit the bottom of the stairs and see Gale Hawthorne. We had been friends when we were younger, but following my return from Neverland we drifted apart.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Katniss, don't be so rude to Mr. Hawthorne, he's our guest." My mother says.

"It's fine Mrs. Everdeen really." He says. "Hello Katniss."

"Hi, Gale. Excuse my rudeness, but what are you doing here?"

"Um, well, actually..." He starts.

"I invited him here." I turn and watch as my stepfather enters the room.

I really hate this man. He was my father's cousin, which is why my mother's last name didn't change. The moment my father's death had been announced to the family he swooped in offering my mother comfort and what I assume she thought was love in her time of need. Six months later, he was my stepfather.

He's a callous brute. He thinks much to highly of himself. He laughs and refers to my stories of Neverland as "poppycock". My father never did such a thing. Upon my return, he apologized for being so pushy and told me he wasn't ready for me to grow up.

With these thought's running through my mind, I turn to my stepfather and say, "Why did you invite him here?"

"He shall be joining us for dinner, Katniss. He was the first man to step up as a potential suitor." My stepfather says.

I grimace. I do not wanna marry Gale Hawthorne, but I suppose as far as suitors around here go, I could do a lot worse. So I place a phony smile on my face, grab Gale's arm, and walk with him to the dinner table.

The dinner chit-chat is mediocre at best. My stepfather and Gale talk about the work they do at the bank, with my mother and I throwing in our two cents now and again. I am staring at the clock willing for dinner to be over when Gale stands up, shaking my stepfather's hand, and placing a gentle kiss on my mother's cheek. He holds his palm out to me and helps me up from my seat, as I escort him to the door.

"I hope you weren't too bored at dinner tonight, Katniss." Gale says with a knowing smirk.

"Well how could anyone be bored listening to men talk about the wonders of banking." I reply.

Gale gives me a sad smile.

"Well it was really good to see you again, Katniss. I hope you at least consider my offer. I could give you the world."

I just nod as he walks out the door. I don't want to hurt his feeings, but really I can't see myself married to him. I don't think I could marry anyone but Peeta. Not for the first time since my return I feel myself regretting my decision to leave Neverland.

I tell my mother goodnight and head to my room, my thoughts swirling around the prospect of having to marry someone I really won't love. I lay in my bed thoughts of Peeta lulling me to sleep.

BANG.

I awake with a jolt, jumping from my bed to see what caused the starteling sound that pulled me from my dreams. There, on the floor by my bed, I see his mess of blonde hair. My heart jumps to my throat. It isn't possible; he can't have come back after all these years.

But then his clear blue eyes meet my sterling silver ones and I know.

"Peeta," I whisper, "is it really you?"

He looks at me for a second, almost like he's confused. "Katniss? You look different."

"Well it's been three years, Peeta. I'm older now." I say. But then I look at his face and notice it seems almost older to but I attribute that to the poor lighting casting strange shadows on his face.

"Oh," is all he replies.

"Peeta, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I need your help, Katniss. I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to ask. But there's terrible trouble in Neverland. The children they're vanishing. I can't beat him, Katniss. I can't." He looks exhausted, which is something I've never seen in him before. He is the embodiment of youth, of energy, of innocence.

"Who, Peeta?" I question him.

"Snow. He's vile, Katniss. Hook had nothing on this monster. I need your help. Please come back to Neverland with me. "

The look on his face has me sold. I could never deny him anything. "Of course I'll come back to Neverland with you Peeta. But I don't understand, how is he making the children in Neverland disappear."

"He takes their youth, turns them into adults. And uses their youth to fuel himself. It makes him strong, unbelievably so. He's even gotten to me, Katniss."


	2. Chapter 2

I get a good look at Peeta in the blazing Neverland sun as our feet touch the ground. The blonde hair I remeber so well has darkened somewhat and is more golden in the sun now, whereas before it was white. His cute innocent baby face is gone, and in its place is that of a young man, one who is not a man, but clearly not a child either. I can't help but wonder how anyone could ever be powerful, or evil, enough to take the immortal childhood from Peeta. How could anyone take even an ounce of the trusting beautiful innocence I had known so well.

"So this Snow Guy He took Hook's place after i left?" I ask Peeta.

"Yes." He replies as he looks away, almost ashamed.

"And he's the reason you look older now?" I again question. I have never been more puzzled in my life. Peeta is supposed to be forever young. The one child who would never grow up and yet here he is looking at least fifteen.

"No he is the reason I AM older, Katniss. I can't beat him. He sucks the youth out of children. I'm like a vast endless pool of power for him." Peeta says.

I can see the defeated look he carries. He really thinks it's his fault the children in Neverland were falling prey to this man, this monster,named Snow. I take hold of his hand and gently squeeze attempting to reassure him.

"We'll defeat him together, Peeta. We'll defeat Snow, and save the Lost Boys. We can win this Peeta. I know we can." I try to sound strong for him. I try to be there for him as only i can as I see the tears in his eyes. I lean forward and gently press my lips to his, feeling that all consumming, wonderful hunger that only he could make me feel. As I pull back the wonderful smile I see on his face swells my heart.

"You're right Katniss, we can do this. We can do anything together." He says to me as his feet lift off the ground.

He launches his self forward, grabbing my hands and pulling me into the air with him. It is impossible to not fly with Peeta, at least for me anyway. The happiness I feel with him is incredible and it just lifts me off the ground, until I, like Peeta, am soaring through the sky. I feel the wind rush around, whipping my hair in every direction, as a childlike laugh escapes me.

Peeta beams at me then and I say to him, "Peeta, you can't imagine how much I missed you. I felt like I left a part of me here when I went home. Don't let me go again, Peeta, please. Stay with me."

"Always," is all he say in return.

Peeta takes me to the edge of a cliff over looking the water. Its a beautiful sight, the water shining in the most wonderous way, the double rainbow visible in the background, the array of colors only Neverland has to offer. I have blink away tears I had not noticed gathering.

"Here Katniss, take this. I want to make sure you're still able to hold your own." I hear Peeta say. I turn around and grab the sword he is holding out for me. I get in the stance he showed me so long ago and we dance. My sword striking his in an almost rhythmic manner. I smile proud of myself for still being able to keep up, even though the sword has never been my weapon of choice.

Peeta drops his sword beaming at me. "You've still got it. I'm impressed. I thought in your old age you would have forgotten how to wield a sword."

"I'm barely sixteen, Peeta. I'm not that old. And I did have the best teacher Neverland has to offer, I coud never forget."

"This is very true, I have never had a student able to unlearn my brilliant lessons. Though I don't doubt you tried your absolute hardest." Peeta laughs, sounding more like his old self than I've heard since he showed up in my room.

"Well unlearning important information is a gift I am highly skilled at, but using a sword was fun. Although I still believe my bow could beat your sword anyday."

"We shall see Miss Everdeen, we shall see." Peeta say.

A cannon sounds in the background, as Peeta pushes me out of the way. I barely have time to look up before he is rocketed back hitting a tree.

"PEETA!" I shout running to him. "Peeta what the hell was that? Who's shooting at us?"

"It's Snow, Katniss, you have to get out of here."

"Peeta, I'm not leaving without you. Come on, fly. We can get out of here before it's too late." I'm crying now, Peeta's hurt. Bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here's chapter three. This is going to be a relatively short story. Six chapters plus an epilogue. But I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcome:)**

The Neverwood has changed a lot in three years. The familiar paths I walked as a young girl here no longer exist. This presents an enormous problem for me. If I don't know any of the paths, I have no way to know how to find the Indians. Even if I did still know my way around, there's a very real possibility that their settlement has moved since I was here last. I do think I vaguely recall Peeta telling me they were nomads here. Always moving from one place to another to avoid capture.

I'm trumping through the forest hoping if I make enough noise one of them will find me, when I spot her in the distance. Princess Tiger Lily. She's the one Indian I really didn't want to find. We have a very colorful history. And by colorful history I mean we nearly killed each other over Peeta. I guess she, like most girls here, had a thing for him and well I didn't like it very much.

"I see you, Tiger Lily," I say loudly.

She comes out of the trees, staring hard at me. "Katniss?" She says.

"Yeah, it's me. And don't you dare say I look different because I already know. I'm older though so I'm going to look different." I tell her, getting that particular conversation out-of-the-way before it begins.

"Well I guess I can't say I'm surprised you're here. Guess I figures he'd run to you with all this Snow business going on in Neverland. But I can't believe he left you alone." She smirks and I really wanna hit her.

"I need your help, TIger Lily."

"And what makes you think I'd ever help you." She replies to me.

"Peeta's hurt. I mean really hurt. I can't help him. Please come with me. Help me save him." I tell her. The princesses expression changes the moment I mention Peeta. She, much like myself, will probably always be in love with him.

"What's wrong with him?" She asks.

"We were attacked by Snow. Peeta, he was shot in the leg. It's bad. Please just help me."

She nods and we head back to the hideout. She gasps aloud when she sees the state of Peeta's leg. He's still sweating, and I really hate myself for leaving him while he was in so much pain.

"Katniss, you're back! I was starting to. . AHHH!" He yells. In his excitement to see me he tried to get up.

"Shh, Peeta. It's okay. I'm alright. I brought Tiger Lily with me. She's going to help you." I say as I attempt to smile.

Tiger Lily comes over and sits by Peeta. She lightly touches his injured leg, assessing the damage.

"Peeta, I've got to set your leg. It will be painful. Can you handle it?" She says with a devious grin.

"Of course I can. What do you take me for?" He says.

I shake my head. That boy really can be full of himself sometimes. I just sit and watch as the Indian Princess adjusts his leg. The pain is visible on his face but he never makes a sound. He really is a strong boy. She then put this salve on his leg and started chanting in her native tongue.

Here in Neverland, the Indian's are magical being. Their gods grant them incredible powers. They're some of the few beings here who can choose their fate. Should anyone in their tribe wish to grow older all they have to do is ask. Of course many stay whatever age they were when they came here. But some, like Tiger Lily, have gotten older. They age at a much slower rate than I do at home. A lifetime for me is a year for them.

When I look back at Peeta, his face is calmer. I can almost see his leg repairing itself under the mystic chant. In another blink he's healed.

"Peeta, how is that?" She asks him.

He smile sweetly at her. "Much better. Thank you." He stands up and presses a gentle kiss to her cheek in thanks. This of course irks me innocent as it is. So I walk up to Peeta and press a heated kiss to his lips. Just to make sure she knows he's mine and that I don't share.

Princess Tiger Lily just stares at me, a glint of hatred in her eyes. "I shall take my leave now. If you need anything you know where to find me."

She exits Peeta's hideout without another word.

"So what was that about?" Peeta asks me.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Mellark."

"That kiss you gave me in front of the princess."He says.

"Oh, that. Well I just wanted to make sure you were back to normal. I was checking your temperature orally." I tell him, a smile playing on my lips.

"You do know you have nothing to worry about right. I'm yours, Katniss. I have been since the first night I heard you sing, the first time I heard a story come out of your beautiful mouth."

"Can you really mean that?" I say.

"Of course."

Peeta leans in this time. Our lips meet and all I can think is I never want this moment to end. I move my lips in sync with his and euphoria springs through me. Our feet lift off the ground as he presses his body closer to mine. He's grabbing me, touching me in places I've only begun to experiment with myself. And then he's gone.

"Peeta? Is everything okay?" I feel rejected after he pushed me away. Maybe I did something wrong.

"No, I just don't know where that came from. I'm sorry, Katniss. But I need to be alone for a bit."

I stand and stare as he leaves me. He left me. I feel as thought my whole world just flew out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ So here's chapter four. Kind of fillery again. I apologize for grammar and mechanics lol not my strong suit. Reviews are always welcome:)**

I stare awestruck at the door. Peeta really just left me. We were kissing and it was beautiful and wonderful, and I guess getting a little more heated than last time and then he just left!

The sting of rejection I feel running through me hurts. I never thought it was something I would have felt from Peeta. I want to go home. I don't want to be here or around that stupid boy ever again. I take off out the door.

I'm blindly running through the Neverwood when I collide with a body. I look up and see the most repulsive man I have ever had the misfortune to lay my eyes upon. He's an older gentleman only not really. His white hair and puffy lips, his snake like eyes, everything about this man contradicts itself. He's old and young at the same time. The reek of roses seems to come from his very being. This must be Snow.

"Ahh, what do we have here." He says. "I think Mellark's friend has finally come out to play."

I look behind him and see a boy, or man maybe about my age. He's fairly handsome but there's something not right about him either. He has a very dark quality that seems to smother his very being.

"So, Miss Everdeen, I believe it is, why has dear Peeta let you out of his sight." The man I assume must be Snow says.

"He flew off in a hurry, sir. Maybe she upset him." The young man says.

"Did you upset him?" The old man asks me. I look away ashamed. I did upset him and I have no idea how I managed it.

"Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Coriolanus Snow, the current overseer of this little island. And this is my young apprentice Cato." He says to me.

I just look at him incrediously. He turns to Cato and says something indecernable. The next thing I know, Cato has me in his arms and we're tromping through the jungle.

"Umm, excuse me, but where are you taking me?" I ask.

"Oh, to my home. I wish to have a conversation with you." He tells me.

"And by have a conversation with me do you mean suck the youth out of me until I'm dust," I spit out. I can't believe I was stupid enough to literally run into this man.

"No dear lord, of course not. Any power I have over the youth of this land doesn't work on girls." He says.

I roll my eyes. I don't trust this man, if Peeta says he's bad news then he's bad news.

"What do you want with me?" I ask.

"To draw Mellark to me. He's been incredibly evasive since our last encounter."

"What are you doing in Neverland though? How did you get here?" I ask curiousity getting the better of me.

"That my dear is an interesting question. You see I honestly have no idea how I wound up here. One night I fell asleep in my bed and when I awoke I was here.

"This place was in utter chaos when I arrived. Children running amuck. I never had much patience for young children. And Mellark, Mellark was the worst of them all." He says a grin beginning to form on his face.

"Not long after I arrived I discovered I had powers, if you will. I could rid myself of these annoying brats. And which each child gone I became more powerful. I could change the island to my will. I could get from here back to my homeland with no effort. I started trading between the worlds. Mellark didn't like it. He said I was ruining his fun. The stupid boy tried to fight me but of course he couldn't touch me. Everytime he did my power surged. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. This man is a lunatic.

"Well I think that is enough about me. Now, Katniss my dear I have a proposition for you." He says to me.

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"You help me get Mellark, or rather help me get him out of Neverland for good and I promise to leave him unharmed. And in your capable hands."

I can't believe this man. He really thinks I have the power to get Peeta to leave Neverland he's crazy. But I know if I don't at least pretend to join him he'll kill me, or suck the youth out of me, or some other horrible fate.

"So, if I agree to help you, you'll let me and Peeta leave." I question.

"Of course." Snow says.

I let out a sigh, "Ok I'll help you."


End file.
